


Bullshit

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "You would be that kid."
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Bullshit

Flipping through the photo album, Kells points at the one on the top right. “You were already driving at like three?” He teases.  
Looking at the picture, she laughs. “Oh, yeah. I was a little badass.”  
“What car was that?”  
Her face scrunches up as she tries to think of it. “I think a camaro? I don’t really know.”  
Flipping another page, he smiles at the sight of a probably five year old Y/N who’s smiling wide at the camera, a backpack on. “You would be that kid.” Kells says.  
“What kid? What are you even talking about?” She asks.  
“The kid who’s excited for school while the rest of us fuckers just wanted it to be summer forever.”  
She can’t help the laugh that escapes her, “you're not wrong.” She admits, making him have a smug grin on his face.

“My girlfriends such a nerd.” He sighs playfully, pressing a kiss to her forehead, as he sees one of her Halloween costumes.  
“Yeah, I’m the nerd, Draco Malfoy.”  
He shrugs her head off his shoulder, “fuck off, it’s just the hair color.”  
“Yeah, cause you’re definitely a hufflepuff.”  
He nods, bumping their noses together, photo album forgotten. “Loyal to a fault.”  
“You’re also a good finder.” She reminds, pressing a kiss to his stubble covered jaw.  
“Hell yeah, I am” he scoffs. “I found you, and you put up with all my bullshit.”  
“There is a lot of it.” She teases, earning a nip at the sensitive skin on her neck. “And you deal with my bullshit too, so it’s even.”  
He rolls his eyes, “Yeah, cause you have so much to deal with.” The sarcasm is dripping like honey from his voice.  
“Bullshit, I do have a lot.”

They stare at each other for a few seconds, trying not to laugh as they both realized just how many times they had said bullshit.

“Maybe bullshit will be our always.” She teases, making him laugh.  
“Bullshit?” He asks, after regaining his composure.  
“Bullshit.” She agrees.


End file.
